SpongeBob Answers Yahoo Questions
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Episode: 1 Season: 1 Air Date: 22,6,15 Series: SpongeBob and Friends Answer Yahoo Questions Plot SpongeBob answers Yahoo Questions. Script is at his computer SpongeBob: Hi guys, it's me SpongeBob. And just the other day me and my closest friends had an agreement that we could make some episodes on SBFW where we answer some questions on Yahoo Answers. clicks onto Yahoo Answers SpongeBob: As you can see, people ask questions and people answer them. 1. Whats your favourite girls name beginning with "A"? SpongeBob: Good question. I would have to say, Andy. ... SpongeBob: What's wrong with Andy?. 2. What is SpongeBob's address? SpongeBob: AH!. A stalker. I have a lot of people who follow me. A lot of them are users on Facebook...Weird right?. Why does he want to know?. 3. Is SpongeBob SquarePants really illuminati? I have seen videos on YouTube about SpongeBob being illuminati or rather have subliminal messages, but they were really just weird little things that had no meaning. I don't necessarily believe all the illuminati mumbo jumbo SpongeBob: MAYBE!. X-Files theme and the scene closes up to SpongeBob's eye which turns out to be illuminati SpongeBob: Nobody knows... ILLUMINATI!!! 4. SpongeBob SquarePants to be gone?!?!? OMG!!! Time Warner Cable is canceling SpongeBob??? Is this true?? SpongeBob is the greatest cartoon :,{ they cant take it away DX SpongeBob: I'm not going anywhere. And who's Warner Cable?. Have they got anything to do with Bugs Bunny?. I'm copyright of Nickelodeon. So yeah, I'm not going anywhere. Disappears 5. I have a SpongeBob Question? What was that episode where SpongeBob slams Squidwards face in a door and he becomes hansome SpongeBob: I remember that!. What do you mean, episode?. X-Files theme plays again 6. SpOnGeBoB? What is your favorite SpongeBob episode and why? SpongeBob: When people say episode, I assume they mean moments in life. I have so many fond moments in life. Like when I got my house and when I met Patrick and Squidward. And I loved the moment where I got my job at the best place on earth!. The Krusty Krab!. 7. POLL What Color Is Your Toothbrush ..... ? Mines Pink >_< Stupid Dentist Just Grabs One And Gives It To Give Me ... I Asked For The SpongeBob One But He Said He Saves The SpongeBob Toothbrushes For Little Kids I Am A Little Kid! ... SpongeBob: I have a toothbrush!?. And to say I have a boring toothbrush when I could go out and buy one with me on. I have 1 green one and 1 blue one. There boring. 8. What cartoons was your favorite as a kid? SpongeBob: The adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!!!. 9. What's your opinion on the show Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn? SpongeBob: ...What?. 10. If SpongeBob was real, would you kill him? SpongeBob: ._. 11. Is SpongeBob God? SpongeBob: ... 12. Where can I get a Foxy Grandpa hat like the one in SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Why do you want that hat?. I was number 1. No one needs that hat. You could get one from Mr. Krabs. 13. What do you think of the name Gary? I think it's too outdated, it used to be very popular up until the 1980s but nowadays you rarely see a baby called Gary. SpongeBob: *Gasp* 14. When's the last time you went a movie? SpongeBob: Well I went a movie...wait, went a movie?. 15. SHARE YOUR REAL LIFE HORROR STORY? SpongeBob: Not so long ago, I was working. And we was out of ketchup!. So I went down to The Barg, N, Mart and they were sold out too!. HOURS LATER SpongeBob: And there was that time when Bubble Bass showed up and said I had forgotten the pickles in the Krabby Patty's. HOURS OF EPISODE REFERENCES LATER SpongeBob: And I was so tired that I thought everyone were giant talking Krabby Patty's!. 16. Why does SpongeBob suck now? SpongeBob: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!. 17. Does SpongeBob know what the secret formula for the Krabby Patty? If he does what is it ? SpongeBob: Plankton, is that you? 18. What is the SpongeBob SquarePants 4d ride? SpongeBob: I have a ride?. SpongeBob on Rock Bottom Plunge SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!. THIS IS NOT THE 4D RIDE!!!. get's off the ride SpongeBob: Well, that's it for this time. I will be challenging Patrick next time. We will always do something crazy in one of the questions. And though that ride is based all around me...It's terrifying. And it's getting pretty crowded here. Bye guys!. Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob And Freinds Answer Yahoo Questions Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Pilots